prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil King
The is the ruler of the Dotsuku Zone in Futari wa Pretty Cure. He is the largest character in size in the first season. He was defeated by Pretty Cure with help of the Queen of Light. After being revived by the Seeds of Darkness, he is again defeated. . In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, he is joined with Baldez, but dies for good when Kujou Hikari is joined with the Queen. Personality Evil King is described as the most evil existence in this series. He loves destruction and wants to accomplish eternal life, since the Power of Destruction is killing himself. For his sake, he destroyed the Garden of Light and and stole five of the seven Prism Stones. He is impatient and threats his henchmen when they were not able to steal the two remaining Prism Stones. While Ilkubo is his most royal and strongest henchman at that time, was beating the Pretty Cures, the extremely cold-hearted Evil King just killed him for the reason that Ilkubo could damage the Prism Stones. Since he sees the Power of Creation as his rightfully property, he cruelly consumes the suffering Seeds of Darkness, who betrayed him. In Max Heart, he is primarily absent, with him being mentioned frequently, However he is shown on screen in the last few episodes, however he has no speaking role, instead roaring, and does not interact with Circulas, Uraganos, Viblis or Baldez, however he does end up fusing with Baldez, who then reveals that he is the Dark King's Successor, and fuses with him. Plot Futari wa Pretty Cure The Destruction of the Garden of Light The Power of Destruction of the Dotsuku Zone began to kill the Evil King, so he decided to steal the Prism Stones and to get the Power of Creation. However, he and his henchmen only stole five of the seven stones and the two remaining stones were sent to earth. Then, he entrusted the Prism Stones to his henchmen Ilkubo, Poisony, Kiriya, Gekidrago and Pisard and sent the last one to earth who had to steal the two Prism Stones which are protected by Mepple and Mipple. Stealing the remaining Prism Stones Evil King is first shown after Pisard's first failure and he orders Pisard to steal the two Prism Stones. He threatens him several times, but after Pisard's final defeat and the loss of one of the Prism Stones, Evil King sends Gekidrago who fails like his predecessor, too, and another Prism Stone is collected by the Pretty Cures. After that, Poisony and Kiriya take this task, but Poisony is eventually defeated and Kiriya betrays the Evil King, resulting the loss of two more Prism Stones. Evil King's last Prism Stone, held by Ilkubo, is eventually taken by Cure Black and Cure White. However, Ilkubo tries to steal all seven Prism Stones and is about to hand them over to Evil King in the Dotsuku Zone, but the two Cures fight Ilkubo, who eventually weakens them, however, Evil King just kills him because he could damage the Prism Stones. The angered Cures attack Evil King with Marble Screw which is blocks himself. Unfortunately for him, the Queen supports the two girls and gives them a little bit of her power and the Cures destroy Evil King's body. Resurrection and the Final Fight Right after his body got destroyed by the Cures, he sends the Seeds of Darkness to Earth and Juna, Regine and Belzei Gertrude are born. They are able to resurrect him, but he still needs the Prism Stones or the Power of Destruction will kill him. Those henchmen do steal the Power of Creation from Pollun, but they use that power for themselves and get independent from Evil King. In the Dotsuku Zone, the Seeds of Darkness fuse into the Giant and fight on the one hand Evil King and on the other hand the Pretty Cures. While the Cures attack the Giant with Rainbow Storm, Evil King consumes the Giant and receives the Power of Creation. He enters the Garden of Rainbows, uses his power to destroy the world, but Cure Black and Cure White fight him back. First, it seems that the Cures do not stand a chance against Evil King, but then, Pollun transfers the Power of Light to the two girls who overcome Evil King and eventually kill him with Rainbow Storm. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart While he is absent for most of the season, the Dark King is still a driving force for the Dotsuku Zone, as they wanted his life to reawaken as their King. Towards the end of the season, Baldez ultimately became the new Dark King, but was ultimately defeated by the power of Extreme Luminario Max. However, his life (the boy) is spared, and is raised by Hikari Kujou and Akane Fujita as Hikari's little brother Hikaru. Relationships Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion - The Evil King's life in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Baldez - The new Evil King in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Trivia *Evil King is the only main villain who appears in two seasons. *He shares his voice actor, Kenichi Ono, with his successor, Baldez. *His and the other main villains' silhouettes (Goyan, Desperaia, the Boss, Moebius and Dune) are seen in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Evil King's silhouette represents the Dotsuku Zone. *Since Hikaru, his life force, is still alive after Max heart, that does leave open the possibility for a season which would be the third continuation of the Cure's adventures, as in theory a new group of villains could try and steal him back to resurrect his successor, Baldez or the original Evil King or even both. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure